High School Hell
by Ariel-chan
Summary: A fic I first wrote my freshman year of high school based on the idea of the pilots going to my school. All scenes they were inserted into actually happened, but only to my friends and I. Considered a classic at my school.
1. First and Second Period

This story was originally written in 2000, my freshman year of high school. Due to its mass   
popularity both online and with my friends, it is being revised and re-posted, though it will not be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots. Nakia, Desiree, Kaori, Mara, and all other original characters, however, belong to me.  
  
------  
High School Hell  
By: Ariel-chan  
Part 1/?  
------  
  
Heero Yuy looked around him at the little office with disdain clearly visible on   
his face. The 'office' was located in a double-wide trailer. Of all the schools they had   
been asigned to infiltrate, this one was the crappiest.  
  
The irony was in the school's motto: 'Nest Haven High School. It doesn't get any   
better than this.' He'd already heard one student mutter 'At least it can't get any *worse* than   
this.' under her breath, and he was already inclined to agree.  
  
Incidently, he and all the other pilots had been asigned the same first period course. They  
called it "Communication Applications," but when he'd shown their schedules to his guide,  
the boy had had another name for it. They called it Speech.  
  
That really irked him. They were throwing them in a class with a bunch of half-wits who couldn't   
talk right just because they used to live in another country. Franly, that sucked.  
  
Upon arriveing in the room, however, he discovered that the only person in the room who really  
had trouble speaking English was the teacher. The old man sat behind his desk like a lump of dough and muttered the book assignments in a thick country accent.   
  
~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell was really confused. Normally, by now he would have been surrounded by   
other students who were trying to get to know the new kid, but no one had spoken to him   
or any of the other pilots all through first period.  
  
He compared schedules with the other pilots. English I-Room E-21-Coach   
Coffey. Wufei's schedule read the same. Trowa had Band and Quatre had Keyboarding. Duo nearly choked when he saw Heero's next class. "ROTC ? Shit, Heero, don't you get enough of that in everyday life?"  
  
Heero glared at him. "I cannot allow myself to get out of practice. There is no   
telling how long we will be here."  
  
Duo shrugged and grinned at him. "Whatever, man. C'mon, Wuffie. We need to get to   
class."  
  
The next class seemed simple enough. The teacher was actually pretty cool. She was really the girls' basketball coach, but she made a pretty wicked English teacher.   
  
Halfway through class, the girl next to him leaned over. She had short hair of no   
particular color. It had probably been dyed several times in several different shades,  
leaving it an odd cross of golden blonde, light brown, and red. "Hey," she whispered. "Where're you from?"  
  
He blinked at her. "England. Y'know, you're the first person to talk to me today. Is   
this a school for mutes or something?"  
  
She grinned at him. "Naw. I'm not suprised, though. By High School everyone waits a   
few days before the preps approach them."  
  
He recognized the unfamiliar term in her vocabulary and pounced on it."Preps? Is   
that some sort of gang?"  
  
Her smile grew wider, and he noticed that she seemed to have some preoccupation   
with bareing her teeth like a predator. "The preps are a social circle. There's three social   
circles here in Nest Haven: preps, skaters, and ...whatever."  
  
Duo was still confused, so she elaborated. "Preps are rich suck-ups. They also tend   
to be guys and girls who are particularlly sought after by the opposite gender, though I have no idea why. Skaters tend to wear a lot of black and listen to hard rock. They don't necessarily have to skate, but most of them do or have."  
  
He was begining to understand. " And ...whatever? "   
  
"There's no real name for people like me. We don't have the same intrests as the preps, so we aren't part of that group. Most of us are pretty smart, and we tend to have things in   
common with skaters. We are socially inferior. Not anti-social, just different. We have more control over the school than the preps, but they are higher on the ladder than we are. Normally, preps get first call at any new students. I'm sticking my neck out by talking to you." Her teeth faded away as she tried to look more welcomeing than ferocious. "You look like our type."   
  
Wufei decided that the girl seemed to be a well of information, so he entered the conversation.   
"I am Chang Wufei. My associate is Duo Maxwell. You are....?"  
  
The girl seemed to be a bit challenged by Wufei's attitude, and began to bare her teeth again.   
"I'm Nakia Louis. Pleased to meet you." Nakia seemed to notice several students packing their   
backpacks. "The bell's about to ring. What do you have next?" She examined the scedules they   
handed her, then gave them back. "Duo, you have PE in the gym. That's easy to find. Wufei, you   
have the same class as me." She snickered.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
At that moment,the 'bell' rang. Actually, it buzzed, but no one seemed to care.   
Duo skipped off to his course after being informed by Nakia that he should be on the look-out for her friend Desiree in that class. Wufei followed her to their class, persistantly asking her why his schedule was so amusing to her.  
  
When they came to the class, she spun around to face him. "Welcome to Ms. Jackson's class, Wufei."  
  
She opened the door, and he looked in. The room was full of about thirty girls, some of which were in their underwear. Nakia broke into laughter, but Wufei just stared in horror. 


	2. Third Period and Lunch

High School Hell: Part Two  
  
By: Ariel-chan  
  
-----  
  
Wufei stared in horror at the scene before him for about five minutes before   
  
someone started screaming and his nose errupted. Girls grabbed their clothes   
  
in a vain attempt to cover themselves and shrieked. Nakia just stood there,   
  
laughing her head off.  
  
Wufei spun around and grabbed her shirt collar. "What kind of fucked up   
  
practical joke is this, onna?! What are you trying to do?! "  
  
The teacher came running out of her office and looked around. Screaming   
  
girls, an extremely pissed guy threatening That Girl, and That Girl's   
  
accomplise laughing like a hyena. Ms. Jackson was utterly bewildered.   
  
Finally, she just screamed, "Everyone SHUT UP!" and they did. She took a   
  
deep breath and turned to the obvious perpatraitor. "Nakia, what the hell   
  
is going on here?"  
  
In a second, Nakia became the person that all her other teachers claimed she   
  
was. She smiled and looked at the teacher. "Ms.Jackson, this is Chang Wufei  
  
He's in this aerobics class now." Ms.Jackson blinked for a moment before   
  
walking towards them and grabbing Wufei's schedule. She sighed when she saw   
  
that Nakia wasn't lying, and turned to look at her newest student.  
  
"Alright. In the future, you can dress out in the restroom. I don't suppose   
  
you remembered your suit today, Ms. Louis?" Nakia shook her head. "Fine, then   
  
you and Candace can tell him what to wear. Everyone else into your lines !"  
  
Wufei followed Nakia grudgingly to where a girl sat. She was about his   
  
height with slightly frizzy brown hair. The height part was a relief. Nakia   
  
was a few inches *taller* than him. It was rather embarrassing. The new girl   
  
eyed him with a predatory expression. Nakia's looks had been about   
  
dominance, but this girl looked like she might eat him. Nakia snickered at the   
  
girl's expression. "Down, girl. Candace, this is Wufei. He's new so play nice."  
  
That was obviously not the right thing to say, because Candace now looked   
  
even more predatory. "Can I *really* play with him?" Wufei backed away from   
  
her.   
  
Nakia hit her on the head with her notebook. "No, hentai. I swear you have   
  
*no* taste in guys. If you want a cute one, there's this guy he's hanging   
  
around with who has *purple eyes*. Seriously, they're purple. They aren't   
  
contacts either...." Wufei rolled his eyes. This was beginning to sound   
  
familiar.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Wufei was jerked out of the semi-consious state he had slipped into by the   
  
'bell' as it rang... er... buzzed. He jumped up and looked around. "What was   
  
that?"  
  
The two girls grabbed their stuff and him and ran for the door. "Lunch!"   
  
Candace screamed. "I am sooo hungry!" They ran down the hallway, pulling him   
  
along by the arm until they reached a pair of double-doors.   
  
"That's the guy I was telling you about." Nakia murmured to Candace.   
  
"Apparently he has friends." Candace's eyes lit up.   
  
Wufei looked up. He never thought he'd be so glad to see the other pilots.   
  
He broke free of his tormentors and ran over to them, falling on his knees   
  
and babbling incoherently at them. The only decipherable words were.   
  
"Onna..... Hentai..... Kissama.... Help!" Unfortunately, the others were   
  
occupied.   
  
There were now *four* girls. One was taller than Trowa and had this strange   
  
aura about her. She seemed to be one of those people who had a very magnetic   
  
personality. She was currently trying to figure out Trowa's hair. The other   
  
was about the same height as Nakia, and was rather...d eveloped for someone   
  
who was behaving as immaturely as she was. She kept staring at Quatre,   
  
giggling and blushing. Candace was fawning over Duo, and Nakia   
  
and Heero were engaged in a glaring contest. Heero was really fierce, but   
  
the girl didn't seem to be fazed at all. It was remarkable.  
  
The contest could have lasted forever, but Duo grabbed Heero for protection   
  
against Candace, and one of the other girls grabbed Nakia, complaining that   
  
she was hungry and screaming that Nakia just *had* to look at this cute   
  
blonde. Everyone separated into their personal group of friends and blinked   
  
at the other group.  
  
Duo hopped forward. "Okay! Girls, this is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.   
  
I am the all-powerful Shinigami! You can call me Duo, though."  
  
Nakia nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. You know me and Candace." She   
  
gestured to the other two girls. "The tall one is Kaori, and the one hanging   
  
off my arm is Desiree." She looked around until she spotted what she was   
  
looking and pulled out a short girl who glared at all of them. "And the   
  
midget is Mara."  
  
The so-called midget glared at all of them, before going on a rant about   
  
hormonal teenage girls and being accused of having no hormones herself. The   
  
argument ended when Heero spun around and headed into the cafeteria.   
  
Everyone immediately followed him.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre's head was spinning. This was all very overwhelming. There was this   
  
leech-like girl attached to his side that kept gushing about how *adorable*   
  
he was, and he still hadn't gotten over his keyboarding class' reaction to   
  
having a bishounen in a pink shirt in their class. He was going to have to   
  
ask someone what a "fag" was, but he was afraid he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
Here, at least, he seemed to be safe. Everyone ignored everyone but the   
  
others at their table during lunch, and hurried to eat before the bell rang.   
  
He noticed some students were eating *very* quickly.  
  
"Exactly how long is lunch, anyway?"  
  
The leech-girl smiled brightly at having gotten him to talk. "Half an hour."  
  
All the pilots turned to stare at her. "That's all?!"  
  
"Yup, so eat up."  
  
Everyone immediately looked back at their food and didn't look up until   
  
they'd finished. 


	3. Fourth Period

-----  
  
High School Hell: Part Three  
  
By: Ariel-chan  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight," Duo said in puzzlement. "We have eight   
  
classes, but we only go to four of them today, and then four more tomorrow?"  
  
Everyone nodded, then stared at him as he puzzled it over for a few moments.   
  
His face brightened with understanding, and everyone looked hopeful for a   
  
second until he shook his head. "I still don't get it."   
  
Nakia shook her head. "This is the third time I've said this in the last   
  
ten minutes, but I don't see how the concept of block scheduling can elude   
  
someone so much."  
  
Heero blinked. "Get used to it. Every concept eludes Duo."  
  
Mara looked down at her M&Ms. "Hey! What happened to my candy?" She glared   
  
at Nakia while all the pilots turned to glare at Duo. Both simultaneously   
  
shrugged. "What?"  
  
They stared at each other, then grinned brown, chocolate-coated smiles at   
  
everyone.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Wufei stood with Nakia and Mara in front of their last   
  
class. Quatre smiled slightly. "I kind of feel sorry for Duo and Trowa.   
  
Algebra I is really awful."  
  
Wufei looked slightly puzzled. "Maxwell I understand, but why does Barton   
  
have to take that class?"  
  
Quatre blinked and everyone paused to think about that. "I think," Heero   
  
said. "He didn't have many educational opportunities traveling in the circus.   
  
He probably hasn't taken high school math before." Everyone nodded. That   
  
made sense.  
  
Nakia shook her head. "If you think Algebra I is bad..."  
  
The pilots eyed her nervously. She shuddered theatrically and continued.   
  
"Welcome to Geometry."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei banged his head against his desk. "Injustice! This class makes no   
  
sense! Injustice!"  
  
Mara glowered at him. "Shut up, buttweasel."  
  
"Onna! What did you call me?!"  
  
"Buttweasel."  
  
Wufei and Quatre gaped at her. Nakia snickered. "Buttscythe." Wufei growled.  
  
Mara began to grin. "You have the right to Buttarms."  
  
"Heavybutt."  
  
"Buttrock." Quatre's jaw dropped.  
  
"Butt Zero." Heero began to glare.  
  
"Buttlong." Wufei paused and whispered something about Nataku.  
  
Mara tilted her head. "What's that? Buttaku?"  
  
Wufei leapt out of his seat and charged at her. "How dare you insult Nataku?!  
  
Justice against all midgets! Nataku is no one's ass!"  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa looked at the teacher, then around at his classmates. Most of them   
  
were doodling on their papers or napping. Duo was attempting to balance a   
  
pencil on his upper lip. A few were looking at the teacher, but their eyes   
  
were vacant, so their minds were probably in Tahiti by now.   
  
A sudden scream issued from down the hall, and everyone heard the sound of   
  
desks crashing. They all ran to the door.  
  
Wufei tore down the hallway after Mara, screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
Mara raced over to them and jumped into the room, hiding behind Duo.  
  
Duo shook his head. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
She blinked. "We were playing a game. When he said Nataku, I said Buttaku."  
  
Duo burst out laughing.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei looked around. This sucked. He was sitting in the principal's office   
  
on the first day of school.A t least he was taking Mara and Nakia down with   
  
him, or so he thought.  
  
The two girls emerged from the office grinning. Nakia winked at him.   
  
"Good luck. I hope for your sake that you're as talented as I am."  
  
He blinked. "Talented at what?"  
  
"Lying. Try getting past Riemer after what I told him." She walked off,   
  
scot free. 


End file.
